Day & Night, an origin of thieves
by Iridian-Void
Summary: Cael was gifted with a powerful quirk of being an Angel. He has always done what is right, and actively tried to help all he could. What will he do when he finds his Long lost sister Lilith, who is far beyond the law at night?


_**Day & Night**_

*Pretext note* quirk is the term used for super powers (also there's a quirk index at the end for reference of powers)

* * *

 ** _Cael_ _Eclipse:_**

 ** _DAY_**

"Today was the beginning of a new era in my life. I was finally in position to give back to the world that gave so much to me. From the gods that gave me my miraculous quirk, to my parents that cared so strongly for me, to the society that always supported me so strongly. I Had finally completed my training and today would be my first day as a surgeon at Silent Heart's hospital, one of the greatest in all of Draiocht. I was able to fly through my years of school incredibly fast, and with my quirk I was able to get an Internship really early, even if it didn't give me experience directly related to my career path. To return to the world what it had given to me, that was what my powers were meant for… And I would not fail that task"

* * *

/\/\/\

* * *

"Always on the roofs." an elderly doctor walked out the exit onto the roof.

"What?" Cael turned around to face his elder

"Sorry I didn't mean anything of it. Most birdmen seem to like the altitude. I wonder if it translates to all who have wings? If that is the case, it'd have thrice the effect on you wouldn't it?

Cael put his cigarette out on the guard rail. "As nice is it is to have wind running through my wings, this spot's my favorite because of the sunset behind the crest of the mountain. I always enjoy when my break lines up this well!.. So what brings you up here?"

"Actually you.. It's not often a child I brought into the world comes back to work at this hospital!"

"What? You sure you got that right?"

"Your the only Angel ever born in this nation's recorded history. Quite the rare quirk you have… I also double checked some records while you were still interning here. I had to know for sure." a nice smile came across his face

"Haha…. Yeah my gift is pretty rare I guess, it's part of the reason I chose this profession too. When your given the power to heal, it's almost like you have to." He spread his wings full span to catch the full breeze.

"You've done well for yourself son, and I'm sure you'll save many lives here in coming years… By the way, how's your family doing?"

"Mother and Father? Healthy as ever, aside from Father overworking himself every other week." Cael lit another cigarette

"How about your sister, is she doing well?" The old man opened his small lunch box and took out a sandwich.

"Sister?... I don't have a sister. I'm an only child." his attention was more broken now than before as he looked up into the clouds.

"Only child, she upset you that much?! Hahaha siblings always have the strangest relations."

"Strangest relations, my mother only gave birth once. What are you going on about?"

"Cael… I delivered your little sister, she was only a few minutes after you. It was a hard sight to look at. She had crumpled wings, and was on the brink of death when she was delivered. We honestly thought she wasn't going to make it until she actually recovered after a week in the nursery ICU."

With these words Cael's eyes snapped to meet his elder's. "If this is your kind of hazing joke, it's not funny old man!"

"I'm as confused as you are, come to my office of the 4th floor after your shift ends and I'll show you the records... Cael you had a little sister. What worries me now is what might have become of her."

* * *

/\/\/\

* * *

It's been 3 weeks without any progress. After seeing the Records of his sisters birth Cael was convinced. They weren't forgeries, he had a sibling. When approaching his parents he could see through their lies. For some reason they wanted him to believe he was an only child, for some reason they didn't want their daughters existence known. Their lies may have been clear as the sun, but the truth was nonexistent, his eyes couldn't pull information that wasn't there, only confirm its state and existence. He hired a private investigator the day after, he needed to know what happened.

On his way out of the hospital Cael's phone started ringing. "Hello."

"Dr. Eclipse I've found the girl you had me looking for. I traced her back to Glacier Falls. Currently she's living in a shady neighborhood apartment on 23rd street, and works night shifts at a nearby corner store part you want to meet tonight I can drop off all the details I found at your home?"

"I'll wire you the rest of your pay now, just send the important info, as well as the store's address to my phone. All the documents you can put through my mail drop box for now….. Thank you for this!"

"Pleasure working for ya Doc. She wasn't the easiest to find, especially with the info you had to start with. Real challenges don't come by this often." _*Click*_

Cael rushed back into the hospital and up to the roof. He placed his jacket into his bag before jumping over the railing. His six wings opened to full reach as he soared back into the sky. "Please be there tonight. I can't let you stay in such a lifestyle. More than anyone, I must save you."

About thirty minutes later Cael landed within Glacier Falls. He made sure to land a few blocks from the store to avoid grabbing too much attention. He slowly walked towards the store before he realized he hadn't given a thought as to what he'd tell her when he got there.

"Welcome in sir, anything I can help your find?" The attendant behind the counter was nice, but it wasn't her.

"Yes, I'm actually looking for an employee, Lilith is her name."

"Sorry sir no one that works here is named Lilith, anything you might want while you are here? She was lying perfectly through her eyes, a smile on her face.

"Look if she's not here right now-" The door to the back room opened and a young pale woman came out "Sorry I went over my break Rosie, I lost track of time."

"Lilith?!"

"Get back, I will call the cops" The nice attendant pulled a taser. "Get in the back and lock the door!"

"Wait, what the hell is going on. I'm not going to hurt you two, I came here to talk."

"Bullshit, you're here to collect! We've seen the other guy the last few days, and now the suit comes in to collect. This isn't my first time suit. You won't take another friend from me!" Rosie was terrified in a panic, Lilith was by the back door calm as could be. Rosie was backstepping to join her slowly.

"Its okay. go ahead and go in the back, I had no intention of Scaring you two. I'll leave immediately once you feel safe." The two women back into the room, as the door shuts there was an audible crash of a lock. this really was a bad part of town. before Cael left he layed a note with a business card on the counter.

 _"Lilith you don't know me, but I'm your brother Cael. I just found out you existed and had to come find you as soon as possible. I work not to far from here in Silent Heart General Hospital. If you would, I'd love to get to know you. If you can't make it/ don't want to meet there, that's fine too, I'll visit again soon. Please know that I'd never hurt you. I just want us to be the family we are supposed to be. I'm leaving my card too, if calling is more convenient. Also that guy you were worried about was a Private Investigator I hired to find you, you don't have to worry about him again."_

 _-Dr._ _Cael_ _Eclipse_

Cael left the store, when he got into the middle of the road he spread his wings and took to the air.

* * *

 **Night**

A week had passed since he tried to visit Lilith. She never called him, left a message, or showed up to the hospital. There wasn't even a sign of an attempted contact. His shift had just ending though, and he had the next two days off. It was time he went to see her again.

Once again he landed a few blocks away before heading to the store. As he walked in it was Lilith behind the counter "Hello- What do you want."

"I want to talk, we know nothing of each other. We're family I want us to be one!"

"Rosie may have been scared the other night, I wasn't. I don't care who you are, I don't want to deal with your problems. I have enough of my own. So _go away_." Her crimson eyes glowed of ruby for a second as she spoke those words. A wave of energy rushed over Cael as they did.

"What was that"

"I said _to leave_." her eyes glowed again.

"Were you trying to control me with that?" a sadness came over him. Not only was she pushing him away she was using her quirk to force him so. "I will go now, just please answer me this. Why won't you give your family a chance?"

"FAMILY... I've had a dozen families. lived in a dozen homes and in the end they all left me, and the only ones that didn't, used me. If you're my blood then you are the ones that not only left me behind, you abandoned me to die. All of my problems are your fault. I don't want anything to do with you. Take your privileged doctor ass out of here and _Don't come back again_!" again with the ruby eyes.

Cael walked to the exit. "I'm truly sorry. Our parents lied to me my whole life. The second I knew of you, I put everything I could into finding you. It wasn't Me that turned his back on you. The Address I added on the back side of my card is where I live, just me. If you ever need a place to stay, safety, whatever you have it there. My home is always yours"

He was a block down the road, about to take off when he looked back one last time. Five guys in suits unloaded from a van, and were walking into the store. A moment later the a wall of concrete was raised to block the doorway. Seconds later Explosions followed from within the store. Cael was sprinting towards the store before realizing what for. He had to save her. When he reached the concrete wall unsure of how to break through, the window next to it exploded as Lilith flew a four armed goliath into the van, her hand clawed around his neck. He went limp before she raised into the air addressing her next targets

"Damnit, the bitch tore the rails off the damn windows. Gun her down stan!" As the other four climbed out the broken window one of them snapped fingers into guns directly pointing at her. Her wings locked up, and she fell to the ground.

"Leave her alone!" Cael ran to strike one of them when a wave of concrete came over him like putty, solidifying him in place.

"Mind your own damn business asshole!" They ran a wave of concrete at Lilith next. the force of her jumping off of it was enough to shatter it to pieces. Before he could react, the concrete guy's head was opened between the door blockade that he had created and Lilith's knee.

Swifty one of the guys touched her and the wall next to them "RE-SCALE!" Lilith collapsed into the ground as if the earth itself was trying to consume her.

"Might need to weaken you a little before we take you back to boss. what do you guys think arms, wings, one of each, how about - Nah legs just seem too inconvenient."

"Definitely wings, I'd like to not have to gun her the whole trip back" stan was cackling as if he was a comic genius. the Talker walked up to her, his fist glowed as he drove a punch into her back, letting out a roaring explosion, Even louder than the one he heard previous from down the street.

The screech of pain she let out was straight out of a horror movie. It even stunned her attackers, aside from the asshole that was going in for another punch. Muscling against the force holding her down she rolled onto her back, sweeping the bomber off his feet with her leg. he managed to redirect his punch into a backhanded explosion across her face as he landed on his back. Placing her hand on his chest was enough to make his chest cave in entirely. Slowly she climbed to one knee then onto both feet. Her last two targets only a a few meters back. She looked horrible, as if gravity tried to rip her from her skeleton, her wings were crumpled, and she had massive burns across her back, arm, and face. " _COME HERE_ " The man who forced her to the ground slowly walked towards her, he was trying to fight her ruby eyes, but he was far too weak. When he got within breathing distance she sank her teeth into his neck. Gravity released it's hold on her immediately. The man she was biting withered away before her, and as he did her burns started fading, her wings regained their shape. The corpse she dropped to the floor may as well of been a skeleton wrapped in skin, Cael hadn't seen such a horror before. No body he operated on had come close to that sight.

"Oh fuck.. Please don't" the last man was trying to backstep, but was far too scared to cover any real distance.

" _DON'T WHAT!_ " She flew at him faster than the four armed man was carried through the window. She had closed the distance and wrapped her hand around his neck in an instant. She was 20 feet into the air but a moment later, letting out another shrill cry before painting the neighboring building with his thrown corpse. The Nightmare that was Lilith looked to the chaos bellow once more. Giving a quick glance to Cael, her eyes glimmered once more, before flying into the night.

* * *

/\/\/\

* * *

It was another ten minutes at least before the first cops and heroes showed up. Cael let them know how the 5 corpses attacked a seemingly innocent store worker before she murdered them in self defense, fleeing in the process. All while they chiseled him free from his concrete imprisonment (took hours). They let him go pretty soon after, he was freed so that he could return home and rest, though he'd have to return for follow up questioning later.

When Cael entered his apartment it was a little chillier than normal. All he could think of was Lilith. Hoping, praying that she was alright, wherever she was now. Even then he needed some sleep. It'd been a whole day since he had any. When he opened his bedroom door lilith collapsed forward into his grasp. "Took you long enough." Her eyes rolled back as her consciousness faded. Looking down Cael saw a knife protruding from her abdomen. It must of been the last guy she killed, that'd explain the blood curdling scream she let out before fleeing.

He laid her down on the dining table before retrieving a medical kit from his closet. She had numerous small lacerations across her arms, no doubt from the fight, plus the knife in her abdomen. Based on the amount of blood she left in the bedroom waiting for his return, she wasn't going to have a lot longer. First objective was going to be closing the stab wound and stabilizing her there. He slowly drew the knife from the wound, the blade was only two inches deep, lucky them. "Alright, now I need to sterilize the wound." He placed his hands atop the wound, as they started glowing faintly.

"EIGHHHA" Lilith screamed as she burst awake in a panic. "What the hell is happening?" Her breathing was short and rapid. Fear and anger within her eyes.

"Lilith try and stay calm. Right now I need to close your wounds."

"Then why the hell are you burning me."

"I was purifying your wound to kill any bacteria." he was trying to stay calm for her, so that she'd calm down, and not bleed out.

"With what!? That was worse than the goddamn knife!"

"My quirk.. It's never hurt anyone before, it just sterilizes and purifies. Your body must be rejecting it for some reason?"

"Use booze then"

"Right…" He grabbed some cleansing fluids and a rag. "Your awake now bite on this." as she bit into the rag, he poured the fluid over the wound. She clenched a little, but it was nothing compared to her previous reaction. He got his syringe of medi-gel and pumped it into the wound. Stitching the wound closed immediately after. Now that the major wound was treated he transitioned to the smaller cuts, stitching the ones that were necessary, and just putting bandage seals on the others. When he finished, he looked back to her face, yet again unconscious. She might have lost too much blood. Grabbing a clean needle and a small bottle labeled Accelerant, before injecting her with a small dose of the medication.

At this point she seemed stable, he carried her back to the bedroom, placing her on the half of the bed that wasn't already stained in blood. He followed suit in sleeping cashing into instant slumber on the couch.

Cael woke up half a day later, in the midst of night. Groggily he pulled himself to his feet to go check on Lilith. The bedroom was empty, the only trace of her was the blood she left behind on her first wait. "Well couldn't really have done more than I did." He thought to himself as he started cleaning up.

He finally finished the dirty chore of cleaning up the blood just before dawn. He was going to need to replace the bloodied sheets, probably the mattress too, at least he didn't have carpeted floors to make matters worse. He grabbed the trash bag containing the sheets and carried them down to the trash collection on the first floor.

Upon returning to his room Lilith was hanging up black curtains over the windows. "You're back" Cael was shocked that she'd return

"Yeah, I don't really have anywhere else to go right now. Your PI kinda gave away my last decent hiding place, and now I'm undoubtedly wanted even more." satisfied with their placement she sat down on the couch and lit a cigarette.

"So many questions." Cael dropped down in the lounger across from her.

"Shoot 'em, not like I have anything else to do right now."

"Why'd you come to me? You sai-"

"Can't do hospitals, I'm out of money right now, and that last prick landed a knife in my gut. Your card said you were a surgeon so I figured you were my best chance at living. Granted if I knew how stupid you were, I would have tried to find help elsewhere."

"Stupid I saved-"

"Take a good look at me… Look closely." she had dark hair, her crimson eyes, pale skin, and her dark leathered wings. "What am I doctor?"

"..."

"My quirk is vampire… I'm a bloody Vampire, and you did damn near literally everything wrong you could have. You tried to use a blessing on me, and to make thing worse you used a blood accelerant." She seemed quite upset that he hadn't connected the dots yet, and kicked her legs up on the other end of the couch as she leaned back.

"You were low on blood, the accelerant boosts your blood cell generation for a few hours."

"At the cost of vitality, and thinning my blood. I was on death's door when I woke up. Luckily it didn't take long to find someone to drain."

"Wait don't tell me you sucked the blood of someone innocent!"

"Of course not, all kinds of criminals roam the streets at 4 in the morning. Even if the government doesn't want to acknowledge their existence… Any more real questions?"

"Yeah how'd you get in here anyway." He returned to his relaxed composure.

"Window…. Oh yeah you need to replace that."

That at least that explained why it had been chilly in there. "Guess I need to give you the spare key so that you can actually get in through the front door

* * *

/\/\/\

* * *

A few weeks passed by. Even though she was given a place to stay, food to eat, shelter from her past, she still couldn't stay out of trouble, seeming to cause much of it when she went out at night.

Cael returned home from work to Lilith and four others standing around the dining table, with a variety of papers spread out. The only character that stood out from the others was the woman that was also a spider, an Arachne. It was obvious that they went silent at his entrance. "Please don't stop on my behalf, continue."

"It's fine we still have a few days to polish the plans. We'll finish in the meantime. We need the others anyway." Lilith started compiling all the papers on the table, and placing them in a bag.

"You don't trust your boyfriend much Lili" The Spiders six eye's hadn't left Cael since he entered the apartment.

"He's my brother, and I've only known him two months."

"So he's available."

"Not that it'd stop you if he wasn't"

She crossed the room to introduce herself to Cael. "My Name's Arialenn, what's yours." she had an enticing look in her eyes.

"Cael, I'm a surgeon over at the General hospital. Nice to meet all of you."

"Ooh a doctor. What the hell Lili, we've needed a doctor in the crew for some time now. why'd you keep him secret from me?! Things would be so much easier if we had him to fall back on." she was running her sharp clawed fingers across his cheek. "What do you say, wanna join handsome?"

Cael was speechless. He never encountered a woman so forward before. "No he can't join us, he's useless."

"How so?" Arialenn turned her head but still had her eyes straight at his, or at least it felt that way, as her eyes were solid black, sclera and iris.

"He couldn't land a single attack on any of the five thugs I killed last month at the corner store, got caught, leaving them all to me, and when he tried to perform surgery on me afterward, he almost killed me twice as well." she finished packing her papers. "Alright we're meeting at Nine's place tomorrow night."

"Are you really that useless love." she was staring back into Cael's soul."

"Not really, there were some pretty specific circumstances that night….. Anyway what are you guys anyway?"

"Great, hey everyone meet number nine Cael, he's our new doctor!"

"Wait a second I didn't agree to anything"

Arialenn's lower jaw split in half reaching out both directions, her canine teeth were especially pronounced with a violet coloured venom secreting from their ends. "You can't back out now." Cael was frozen in fear, her face had become that of a nightmare. "Hehehehe…. Kidding" her jaw snapped back together in her laughter, everyone joined in with their own chuckles.

"..."

"Sorry, I haven't had a chance to do that in a while… Anyway we're thieves. I'd like to say we're natural robin hoods, but we keep far too much to ourselves for that. Three of us couldn't make it tonight, but of us here I go by Rachni I'm the brains, over there is Origami, he's our forger. Next to him is Skeleton Key, our prided hacker and locksmith, and to her left is Pitfall. She deals with entry and exit. Lastly is your sister Lili she's our backup!"

"Backup?"

"I fill in whatever spot is needed, or I clean up other's shit when they can't do it right themselves. Now if you wouldn't mind I think it's time for us to leave."

"You sure, I think Cael wants me to stay a little longer. Right-" she runs her skeletal claw across his neck.

"Actually, I think it might be best if you did leave."

"You're no fun after all." Arialenn took a step back to group with the others. "See you next time love."

Lilith turned back to Cael once more before walking out. "Say anything and, well, you remember what I'm capable of right."

So many thoughts were running through Cael's head once the apartment was cleared. Of them all, the regret of not turning in Lilith a month ago, and wishing he had got dinner before heading home were at forefront of his mind. Hiding Lilith he was fine with, she acted in defense after all, but now he was fully complacent in aiding and abetting a criminal group of thieves. "Son of a bitch…." food didn't even sound good anymore, hopefully he could avoid insomnia tonight.

* * *

 **Dawn at Midnight**

"Okay I get you want me to be your guy's doctor and what not, but why do I actually have to come with you to the heist location. Wasn't it supposed to be low risk to begin with." They were inside the back of a van 7 of them in total, Cael being the only one of the group uneasy in the slightest.

Arialenn was quick to respond. "Because you don't get to skip out on your first heist. Plus Lilith insisted that you had to come because of where we're going."

"Well, where are we going then, and why isn't she here." Cael seemed to be looking for more of an excuse to get out than actual answers.

"She can't be here because this robbery is inside a private estate, please tell me you haven't forgotten she's a vampire already. And, well you'll have to wait a little longer before I can explain where we're going. Sorry but it's necessary."

The man on his left put his hand on Cael's shoulder. "Don't worry about it man, we aren't getting caught tonight. Night and Rachni have never made a less than perfect plan." As reassuring as he was trying to be his eyes just gave off a strong carnile vibe that only served to make Cael even more uneasy.

The driver turned back to Arialenn. "Let Loophole know we're in position." Cael hadn't been paying close attention to where they were. When he looked out the window it appeared as if they were in the middle of a forest, next to a mountainside.

"Where the hell are we." As Cael questioned a Tunnel opened up in the side of the mountain, and the van entered. Seconds after the moonlight behind them disappeared, and the front door to the van opened as a woman, Loophole, took the seat.

"You guys are gonna need to be quick, with the tunnel length I think I'm only gonna last about half an hour longer." The car drove for about 5 minutes before reaching a wall, though the stone seemed to clash with that of the walls on their sides, it was laid stone, not of the mountain itself. Loophole stepped out of the van once more and placed her hand on the wall in front of them as it faded outward into an entry for the vehicle to pass through.

When the headlights entered the open cavern it became a sickening dungeon. Chains attached to all walls, with skeletons hanging. Some appeared to have been tortured, others slaughtered where they sat, but in all cases it was clear that it had been years since a single soul was alive there.

The crew hurried out of the Van, as Arialenn called. "Quick change in plan. Loophole is worn down a little more than we thought she'd be. She'll be meditating in the van to keep the tunnel alive as long as possible. Chimera, Aether, Nines, Key you all load the van with everything valuable from the house you can. Mercury, myself and the doctor will deal with the residents."

"Deal with the residents! These people might be sick monsters, but I'm a doctor. I swore to save lives, not take them, even if they are twisted souls! -" Cael could not be more angry at the situation.

"First off, we're using my venom to paralyse them for the night, not kill them. Also will you feel the same when you realise that the home you're underneath right now is the one you grew up in."

"What?" Cael's anger swiftly turned into a confused silence.

"Your father and mother are the ones that did all this. Lilith targeted them initially, but we discovered this when Loophole and Mercury came to scout out the point of entry. Before I put them out for the night, I'll let you get the answer you seek." Cael no longer knew how to respond, he only followed the others as they snuck up to the entrance to the rest of the mansion. "Lylett Get the lock."

"The young 'Skeleton Key' ran up and placed her hand over the keyhole. "Right…. _And it's skeleton key_ " she uttered under her breath. A second later she pulled her hand back as a key formed out of the lock itself. As it was turned, the clanking metal and rusted gears were audible.

The team split there and went their two seperate ways with Cael's group heading up to the third floor, where his parents bedroom was.

Cael opened the door to his father standing at the end of his bed approaching the door himself, his mother sitting up in their bed. "Cael? What the hell son, you scared the shit out of us. Why didn't you just tell us you were coming over tonight." His eye darting past him to see Arialenn in the hall. "And who is she?" Before Cael could muster the question he had not nearly enough time to form, a large metallic snake flew past his feet. The head of the snake froze in place. It's' backend flipped into the air shooting spines, all directed at Cael's father, before freezing entirely mid air. "I'll give you one last chance to explain yourself son, before I kill these friends of yours."

His response was timid. "The basement?"

"What basement... The wine cellar?"

Now he exploded in anger. "The one with the dead bodies, what the hell is that. What did you do!

"Oh yes, I forgot about that."

His mother chimed in from the bed. "They were worthless, most of them homeless, they were already dead when we picked them up."

"You killed them because they were worthless?"

"NO! I did it be-"

"Silence Dawn, He doesn't need to know!"

"He deserves to know at this point. He's already found it, he deserves to know where he came from!"

"Where I came from… AM I EVEN YOUR SON?!"

Dawn burst into tears. "Of course you're my child. You're my angel, my baby boy, everything we did… We did it for you! It was all for you"

"How was any of that for me?!"

"We lied when we told you neither of us had a quirk." his father cutting back in. "Only I wasn't born with one, and that even changed before you were born. Your mother has a quirk that lets her steal life force from others, she can even give it away to others, and if she gives enough life top someone without a quirk, they might just form one. It's how I got my perfect paralysis thats holding the three of you in place right now."

Dawn started to panic in her bed. "See son, we did it for you! All so that you could be strong, so that you could live a happy life, it's okay right. You're not mad anymore right. Because we did everything for you, for our perfect angel."

"All for me… What about Lilith? You killed dozens for the soul sake of strengthening your children, and then you leave one on a doorstep to die... Not caring whether or not she'd be taken care of in the slightest!"

"How dare you say that demon's name in my home. She's the curse that held you back from becoming the almighty being you were meant to be!" her eyes widened in horror.

"Then it's settled, how long can your perfect paralysis hold me back, father." He shifted his eyes back to his father with the strongest intent of a glare he could manage.

"My quirk is able to detain 10 people for up to 24 hours, it isn't called perfect without reason. Your metal friend might have caused me to use three charges worth, but I wont lose grip before you die." As he said those last words he walked back to his nightstand and pulled a long dagger out of the top drawer.

"So you end it by wasting everything then?"

"Child, YOU, come into MY… your own home. You came into my nightroom with the intent of ending me and my wife, do you think that I'd ever-"

He was interrupted by the window exploding as Lilith flew in. She grabbed Kyrel by the neck, and within a moment had forced him through the opposite wall, into his study. She Gouged out his eyes with her claw like fingers, before letting his body fall limp to the floor. She turned to her mother still sitting up in her bed, now petrified. "I am no demon, I am better, I am what you made me. You created the monster that stands before you! I am Lilith Night, and I will end your life as you tried mine twenty-four years ago."

"LILITH BEHIND YOU!" Cael was still locked in place but he could fully manage his jaw again.

Mid turn lilith received a punch in the side that sent her back across the room and into a hardwood dresser. "What."

"We've been stealing life for over thirty years now. My four remaining senses are enough to deal with you, bitch!" Even with blood filled empty eyes he held the arrogance of an emperor.

"Is it really!" They jumped towards each other for a clash, only she went above his strike with a somersaulted ax kick to the back of his head. He was sent through the floorboards, down to the ground floor… Only seconds passed before he could jump back through his crashed holes. Lilith already had Dawn's throat in her hand. "Come on Bitch, one last guess, what am I."

With the faintest breath she was able to mutter "Dem-"

"Wrong again!" her hand clenched to her mother's spine.

"What have you done?! You will die for this." He picked his dagger off the floor once more, as he lunged her way. She used the bone of her wing to parry the blade outwards, grabbing his arm with one hand, whilst she ran her second claw through his shoulder. His arm went limp as the muscle fibres were cut. Using the hand she had previously been holding him still with she caught the dagger, swiftly Bisecting his working arm, before plunging it into his thigh. He fell to his back, so drained of blood he couldn't even feel the pain anymore.

"Do you want a last guess as well _Father._ " Ripping the dagger from his leg, she held it to his throat

"YOU'RE A DAMNED DEMON, YOU WITCH!"

"That's disappointing." she removed the dagger from his neck and sunk it into his second leg. "Can you guys move yet."

Mercury was instant to reply. "NO, please help, this hurts so bad!"

"Damn I was hoping to get to let this asshole bleed out." She re-gripped the dagger. Dragging it, she bisected the whole of his body. "We should be quick, we still have stuff we need to steal. Rachni, Cael help me wrap these two up so that we can take their bodies to the dungeon. That way if their bodies are found, it'll open more questions away from us.

"Hurry up guys, Loophole is Starting to crack." Aether, was waiting in the driver's seat. Loophole next to him, in a cold-sweat about to lose consciousness. Aether at the wheel Nines and key were crammed in the two seats left in the van. Mercury was subject to be a temporary floor mat, and Rachni had already started her sprint down the tunnel minutes before.

"Over here Cael, we gotta fly ahead of the van." It was the man with the Carnile eyes, Chimera. Lilith barreled past the both of them down the tunnel. As Cael took flight past Chimera he felt a touch on his ankle. A brief second later, even he was flying past Cael, with angelic wings nonetheless. Looking back to the van that was following them Cael saw the tunnel collapsing, or rather reforming right behind the vehicle as it moved.

When they got to the end of the tunnel the new angel picked up the weak Loophole from her seat, and carried her to the exit, as she opened one last wall with a gentle touch. Everyone left the hole just before she dropped her consciousness, causing the mountainside to reform back to normal.

Everyone went their separate ways. Chimera and Aether took Loophole and the stolen goods off in one direction, everyone else just kinda scattered their own ways. "We'll meet up at the party flat in a few nights for celebration" Arialenn sent off as she fled into the woods.

* * *

/\/\/\

* * *

The celebration had extended for a few hours. Chimera, Aether, Nines, and Loophole drunk each other unconscious and were sprawled across the apartment. Cael and the other four were still awake talking of the heist from the previous night.

"So... It was chaotic, but i never really had a chance to ask, what happened to make you kill them-"

"Key stop!" Arialenn tried to stop the intrusion.

"No! Lilith chose to target their family. The plan was to not kill them, and yet you four killed the two of them. Hell Lilith shouldn't have even been able to enter the building by virtue of lacking invitation!"

Mercury entered from across the room. "She had no choice, her father was going to kill the three of us before she flew in. Plus it's not like they didn't deserve it. There were dozens of corpses down there, and those probably weren't the extent of their work either."

Cael's face dropped, he was in even more saddened than he had been all night. "That's right, i never gave you a full proper thanks for saving my life Lilith. Thank you, I'm indebted graciously."

"Raise your head idiot. We're even now."

Key interrupted again. "Hey you're kinda skipping an important question here. You broke the rule of invitation. That's a pretty big barrier right! We'll be able to go after so many more targets now."

"That's not the case…"

Arialenn's curiosity was peaked. "Oo then how'd ya do it. You said beforehand that you couldn't enter."

"He said that it was Cael's home. Cael told me that I was alway welcome to his home. In that moment the barrier dropped, and I was able to fly in and save all y'alls asses."

"What that's such -"

"Hey guys, check this out." Mercury was turning up the television.

" _All the damage you see inside is believed to have been caused by a single villain tonight, and though they escaped, the Swords of Draiocht, as well as the royal guards and police have assured us that they will not remain active for long. They are priority one right now." The camera pans through a stadium theatre that has been ravaged by battle before cycling through images of injured victims with bleeding ears and multitudes of minor bruises. "We're getting confirmation of casualties right now but the only confirmed death is currently that of the slowdown hero, Halt. He died of a heart attack mid battle. As for other casualties, Seven of the Ten Swords have injuries ranging from Nausea to broken bones. The crowd also suffered many injuries as well, with dozens having yet to regain their hearing, and at least a hundred have suffered injury from trampling into each other in their attempted escape. We give our prayers to everyone here the trauma that unfolded tonight."_

 _Another caster, who wasn't at the scene, cut in. "Thank you Cindy. How do you think it was that a villain was able to infiltrate this year's Knighting ceremony for the Ten Swords, and cause such devastating damage at that._

" _Thats a good question Mark, and we're still not entirely sure of that."_

" _Also, you you said Seven of the Ten Swords were in the list of casualties, Eight including Halt! We were told that the Immortal heroine Athena wouldn't be present this year, as she's out of country, but where is the last unaccounted for? It makes you wonder if their presence would have been enough to change the tides, would it not?"_

 _A man came up from behind the reporter. "What the hell are you saying. Of course she got in. IT WAS MUSE! The bi*** turned on everyone while on stage. Everyone saw it, there's no hiding it. She knew how to fight everyone, she knew how to stop them all. She could have killed them all and -"_

" _Sorry it took us so long to cut off that vulgar idiot. Disregard what he said, we'll have official reports from the police in no time."_

"Holy shit..." they were all frozen in amazement at what just happened.

Key was the first to break the second silence. "Shits gonna be pretty real for a bit after that right? We'll probably need to stay low for a good while right?"

"Heroes are gonna be pretty crazy after that. They'll be paying too close attention to everything, and be far too skittish. Until she's caught at least." Lilith following up

"No… Now's the perfect time. The city will be on high alert yes, but what about the Castle." Arialenn had a sinister look in her eyes.

"What of it? They'll have the highest security of everyone!" Key couldn't see what she was getting to.

"The Royal family will be far too worried of any external threat if any, now is the time to strike. We'll use Lilith's plan. Hell, Pitfall and Aether already made most of the tunnel to start with. We'll be infiltrating from within, so we won't even encounter the majority of their troops. We sneak in, hit the royal treasury, and drop back out through the floor and leave as we came, with no one the wiser. Until morning at least, when we'll be far gone."

"Holy hell girl. Some of my crazy must finally be rubbing off on you. We'll have to get Pit and Aether back on that tunnel as soon as they wake up. We'll want hit them as soon as we can, no longer than a week. That frame gives us the best time to prepare while still being early into the horror that that rogue hero started. Also it'll give Cael here some time to find his mind again."

"Huh." Cael raised his head for the first time in a minute.

"Oh come on don't tell me you missed our great plan just now." Lilith was being oddly cheerful, smiling even.

"Stealing from the royal vault, right?"

"Oh goodie…. Hey cheer up. They may have called themselves your parents but they were monsters." Her smile gone she was staring dead into Cael's eyes. She couldn't be more serious

"It's my fault, I'm the reason. I'm the reason all those people died." tears formed in Cael's eyes as his head fell once more.

"Come with me." Lilith grabbed Cael by the wrist, pulling him into the bedroom.

"It's my fault, all of them. I can feel them clawing at my flesh as we speak. They killed them all because of me, it's my fault." He was trembling, tears running down his face he could barely stand.

Lilith sat him on the edge of the bed before turning to the window. "Do you blame me?"

"..."

"Do you blame me, 'cause I'm just as much at fault here as you. We're twins, we shared that womb... So answer me. Do you blame me for the deaths of all those people."

"No." the answer was spoken feabley, yet seemed to carry all the strength he could muster.

"Of course you don't, and in that same right you are innocent as well. Hell you're a doctor, you've even saved lives... You heard their words, they'd forsaken their humanity long before our birth. Don't give up on life because you were born from monsters. History is full of greats who didn't."

"Who"

"Zeus for one, He saved his siblings, and killed his monster of a father that tried to ruin them all. Last night you were my Zeus.. Or was I Zeus, 'cause I killed him."

"Not funny"

She walked back to him grabbing his hand as she kneeled down beside him. "Alright then… Remember though, you promised me. We're a family, a real family. You don't get to leave me behind, and I don't get to leave you either. Got it." Walking to the door. "You're exhausted, please try and get some sleep, you haven't had any in two days now.

Lilith had Arialenn, Mercury, and Key cary the others out of the apartment, Cael needed space. "Make sure you let Aether and Pit know that _'Midnight Bastille'_ is happening, and have them get to work on finishing the tunnel. You guys can get the rest of the supplies and prep work taken care of. I'll get Cael back on his feet."

After the others left, Lilith spent a little while cleaning up after the celebration before returning to her brother. He was hanging off the edge of the bed, but he had found sleep. She slid him back onto the bed fully. She held onto his drifting hand as she sat next to the bed. Leaning back she drifted off to sleep as well.

*** END ***

Character Quirks

 **Cael Eclipse (Day)** **:**

Seraphim: He can do things angels can do:

Truesight in close proximity

Has wings, 3 sets (they fold up pretty nicely though uncomfortable)

Can phase into an Ethereal form, for a limited time a day. (limited number of times as well, flickering will make the user blackout)

Combat proficiency - (they learn combat techniques, arts at an accelerated rate)

Though they'd never know it, they can return from death limited number of times

Purification - (what they touch is purified - be it a glass of water/poison or a festering wound)

Decelerated aging

High resilience to mental manipulation, falling unconscious, as well as high constitution

Can conjure a Halo above their head (purpose of either slight armor or aethstetic)

* * *

 **Lilith (Night)** **:**

Vampire: She can do what vampires do.

Has bat-like wings

Can drink blood to rejuvenate, heal (limited), & syphon physical strength

Feels ill/weaker in sunlight

Doesn't exist in reflections (as well as refractions )

Decelerated aging

Heightened senses

Night vision

Wicked fast, and agile

Can charm one person a day (Sees the user as a friend to be heeded and protected).

Can perform many small charms (non-hostile + only on weak minds)

Can't enter private places without permission/invitation

Has an aversion to garlic (it's nasty)

Holy symbols / holy energy physically burn.

* * *

 **Goon 1** **:**

Concrete Putty:

Can move and control concrete as if it was a liquid / putty (giving it both aspects of a solid and liquid)

* * *

 **Goon 2** **:**

Four arms:

They have four arms (though in this case the guy was also a colosal dude at like 7ft tall and no less than 300 lbs)

* * *

 **Stan (goon 3)** **:**

Finger Guns (lockdown):

when the user snaps his fingers into the finger gun shape a whatever he points them at is locked from moving it's joints (if it has them). In the case of people, whatever muscles are being pointed at, plus a few surrounding those, become tensed greatly to lock them.

* * *

 **Goon 4** **:**

Re-Scale:

By touching two things with different hands they are able to change the weights of the two items ( time change lasts depending on the weight shift) great changes stress the user, and for a moment the user bares all of the weight as their own.

* * *

 **Goon 5** **:**

Explosive Punch:

When punching the user can cause an explosion to emanate from their fist (knuckles)

* * *

 **Dawn Eclipse** **:**

Power Thief:

through touch they can steal and distribute power. To someone that has a quirk, it steals mostly vitality, and the quirk may diminish if enough is taken over time. If power is given to the quirkless it can physically augment them, or in the case of enough power being it can cause them to develop a quirk on their own.

* * *

 **Kyrel Eclipse** **:**

Perfect Paralysis:

Can paralyze in place up to (X) number of people by merely looking at them and choosing them mentally as a target

* * *

 **Arialenn Caliburn (Rachni)** **:**

Spider:

Has a spider body for their lower half (six legs plus the two pedipalps) two arms

Can spin/create a webbing material

Can climb surfaces

Generate venom

Has 4-8 eyes (she has 6)

(Bassically an Arachne) though her Spider half is notably smaller than most Arachne. (she's not the size of a centaur)

* * *

 **Kovu Lionheart (Chimera)** **:**

Chimera Make:

Through contact can polymerize with any animal. They do share will and body with said creature, Stronger will / physicality the harder it is to resist the creatures commands. The time they are fused also depends on how much they want to be separated. (forms resemble werewolves, centaurs, etc). He can take on more than one animal though the more minds juggling the body the harder it is to control

If they come into contact with a person with an animalia quirk they can clone an physical aspect of it for a very short time.

* * *

 **Kaus Breaker (Aether)** **:**

Alchemy:

Can change elements into different elements. The Elements Atomic mass must be conserved, so the lower the mass the more of the element will be (consumed/produced). Compounds are extremely difficult to mess with, and mixtures must be split when changing. Only basic shapes can be made when constructing.

* * *

 **Damascus Fold (Nines)** **:**

Origami:

Any nonliving item the user gets both hands on they can fold, as if paper

* * *

 **Galvan Wyrm (Mercury)** **:**

Liquid metal:

The users body is made of liquid metal (not unlike the T-3000). Can solidify body. Is susceptible to extreme Hot or cold temperatures

* * *

 **Lylett Wraith (Skeleton Key)** **:**

Dreamscape V2:

The user is able to project their imagination into reality to make constructs. The more constructs made, the more stress put on their mind. If strained enough they may fall unconscious, if so this can last days/weeks.

Reality Marbles!

* * *

 **Zairi Griefer (Loophole)** **:**

Pitfall:

The User can make any surface have a hole form up to (X) Meters in width form on any surface they are in contact with. They can also close these holes, up to contact with an interference. No force is applied moving in, it just fills in. (if the hole is closed on someone/thing it holds around that item) the structural integrity it had normally would remain in its new shape.


End file.
